1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dishwasher and a control method which provide an efficient, clean and hygienic washing.
In addition to the cleaning of the washed appliances it is expected to be purified from the germs. Microbiologic pollution is caused by the microorganisms harmful both for the human health and the environment in natural spring waters or main water supply and the reproduction of the bacteria due to the waiting of the kitchen appliances in the dishwasher for cleansing. In the prior art, additive chemicals mixed with the washing and rinsing water and methods such as additional washing cycles and filtration have been used for the elimination of the harmful microorganisms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,559 is related to a method in which a precipitation prepared by means of sterilizing chemicals is given by water tub and water feeding units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,118 is related to the solution and dispense of the sterilizing chemicals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,621 discloses a dishwasher in which the additional chemicals are not used for the purification of a reverse osmosis unit.
2. Summary of the Invention
The object of this invention is to provide a dishwasher and a control method which apply a washing program for microbiologically clean washing and analyze the washing water in certain cycles microbiologically during the program.